


Немного духа Рождества

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse of ellipses..., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, POV Sherlock Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлоку действительно следует научиться не отключать Джона, когда он говорит. Возможно, он просто упустил что-то важное.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Немного духа Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Christmas Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090167) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



− ...минет?

Шерлок сидит очень, очень тихо, едва осмеливаясь дышать, понимая, что упустил что-то жизненно важное. Он косится влево, надеясь боковым зрением увидеть своего соседа по квартире. Ему нужны данные, чтобы ответить на то, что является очень чётким вопросом. Много и много данных. Но Джон стоит слишком далеко позади него, чтобы можно было хотя бы мельком что-то увидеть, отказывая ему в нужных подсказках. Из-за этого он не может придумать ответ, который может оказаться критическим. Шерлок на девяносто семь процентов уверен, что Джон только что спросил его, не хочет ли он...

− Шерлок? Минет? Как ты думаешь?

Честно говоря, Джон уже несколько минут говорит о... чём-то. Шерлок ломает голову над темой монолога Джона, но вспоминает, что та показалась ему скучной, поэтому он отключился после слов _«Итак, о сегодняшнем вечере...»_ Остальное − это размытое изображение Джона на кухне, а он не забывает хмыкать всякий раз, когда тот молчит больше десяти секунд. Он раздражён из-за того, что его отвлекает футболка с длинными рукавами, обтягивающая плечи и грудь Джона, и это мешает ему сосредоточиться на образцах спор.

Так что же ему сказать? Это уже второй раз, когда его спрашивают (по крайней мере). Джон будет нетерпелив, возможно, до такой степени, что может воспринять его молчание не как удивление, а как нечто иное. Медленно выдохнув, Шерлок надеется, что голос его не выдаст. 

− Ну что же, звучит очень мило.

_Очень мило?_

Фу! Шерлоку хочется проткнуть себя пипеткой. Теперь Джон подумает, что ему это неинтересно, и откажется от предложения, когда совершенно очевидно обратное. И если ему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы найти в себе мужество спросить... предложить... такую близость, одному Богу известно, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он скажет это снова. Если вообще когда-нибудь!

− То есть да! Да... мне бы этого хотелось. Если ты согласен.

_Согласен???_

Неужели он полностью утратил способность к рациональному мышлению? Боже правый! Смерть от пипетки слишком хороша для него!

Джон согласен позволить Шерлоку держать части тела в салате, а Шерлок согласен терпеть отвратительный трикотаж Джона по всей квартире. Но это не значит подставлять свой рот для удовольствия Шерлока или, что ещё лучше, позволить Шерлоку опуститься перед ним на колени и...

На самом деле, так лучше?

Он не может решить. Это решение невозможно принять без эмпирических данных. Оргазм на языке Джона звучит превосходно, но иметь Джона на своих губах, возможно, с его рукой в волосах, когда тот мягко толкается...

Джон замолчал − вероятно, смущённый таким любезным замечанием. Шерлок закрывает глаза. Дышит. Сглатывает. Отстранившись от микроскопа, он осторожно поворачивается лицом к своему будущему возлюбленному (если ещё окончательно и бесповоротно всё не испортил).

Джон стоит перед окном, а яркие огни на их рождественской ёлке безумно отражаются от каждой поверхности в гостиной. Его рот слегка приоткрыт, глаза широко распахнуты и устремлены на Шерлока, а на щеках медленно проступает румянец. В одной руке он держит коричневую бутылку ликёра, а в другой − книгу... с изображением бокала, наполненного тревожно-жёлтым напитком, под словами _«Рецепты коктейлей на любой случай»_.

Ох.

Ох, Боже милостивый!  
_Итак, о сегодняшнем вечере_... Имелся в виду сегодняшний вечер рождественской вечеринки Молли... Вечеринки, для которой каждый гость должен принести ингредиенты для коктейля, чтобы поделиться ими. Коктейль, как Бейлис, эта мерзкая кофейная дрянь в руке Джона, взбитые сливки и... Это Амаретто или что-то мятное?

Не в этом дело!

В любом случае эта смесь, по-видимому, забавно называется _«Минетом»_.

Они смотрят друг на друга с отчаянным напряжением. Шерлок думает, что должен просто уйти и... Ну, просто продолжать идти, правда. Рот Джона открывается и закрывается, будто он пытается что-то сказать. Кто-то должен что-то сказать, или они застрянут здесь навсегда в круге ада, предназначенном для типично британских грехов неудобных признаний и неловких недоразумений.

− Я...

− Тогда ладно, − выпаливает Джон и тут же удивлённо моргает, словно эти слова стали для него неожиданностью.

Теперь настала очередь Шерлока потерять способность к связной речи, и всё, на что он, кажется, способен − это повысить голос до унизительного хныканья, которое издаёт непроизвольно. 

− М-ф-м-ф-м?

Оставив на столе пыльную бутылку и книгу с преувеличенной осторожностью, Джон бессознательно вытирает ладони о джинсы − нервный жест, который Шерлок замечал и раньше. 

− Тогда ладно, − повторяет Джон скорее решительно, чем уверенно; его подбородок поднимается, а плечи опускаются, словно он просто хочет, чтобы Шерлок сказал ему «нет».

Наступило ещё более неловкое молчание, пока Шерлок пытался разглядеть браваду Джона. Как бы ему ни хотелось поверить ему на слово, Шерлок знает, что не может с чистой совестью принять его предложение за чистую монету.

− Джон, − мягко говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться, чтобы дать ему понять, что всё в порядке, и признавая при этом нелепость ситуации. Он щёлкает пальцами в сторону отставленной бутылки. − Ты хотел сказать...

Но Джон Ватсон не тот человек, которого можно недооценивать, и за то время, что Шерлоку потребовалось, чтобы решить, что сказать, тот преодолел расстояние между ними.

Сидя на стуле у микроскопа, Шерлок ниже ростом, чем Джон, и ему приходится слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. Джон немного его толкает, находя себе место между его коленями. Он смотрит Шерлоку в глаза лишь мгновение, потом наклоняется и нежно целует его в верхнюю губу, а потом ещё раз − в нижнюю челюсть. Он задерживается там, избегая взгляда Шерлока, и дышит, посылая все сенсорные рецепторы на шее Шерлока в пароксизмы сенсорных данных.

− Джон? − тихо спрашивает Шерлок.

– Не надо. − Он отодвигается достаточно далеко, чтобы встретиться взглядом с его, и облизывает губы, с лёгким намёком на искорку в глазах − признавая иронию того, как они сюда попали. Но это выражение быстро исчезает и становится чем-то более задумчивым и грубым.

− Но ты не... Ты не...

Что он говорит? Почему он вообще что-то говорит? Джон очень ясно дал понять, что, хотя он и не собирался делать ему такое предложение в два часа дня в сырой декабрьский полдень, теперь он более чем согласен с планом.

Джон слегка качает головой. 

− Но я хотел, − говорит он как ни в чем не бывало. − Ты даже не представляешь, как долго, на самом деле. − Он слегка пожимает плечами при этом признании, и его рука опускается на плечо Шерлока.

Он проводит большим пальцем по шее Шерлока чуть выше воротника, посылая ещё один прилив отзывчивости, чтобы сладко прокатиться по его телу. Он чувствует, как все волоски на его предплечьях мгновенно встают дыбом от волнующего покалывания.

Зная, что он должен, по крайней мере, обдумать последствия этого шага и действительно поговорить с Джоном, прежде чем они пойдут дальше, Шерлок тем не менее ловит себя на том, что тянется к руке Джона и ведёт его в гостиную. Мужество, которое проявил его сосед по квартире, не позволив им отшутиться или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, очень велико, и даже если Шерлок хотел сказать «нет» (Чего он не делает, большое спасибо. Он вполне счастлив сейчас), он не мог так поступить с Джоном. Конечно, для кого-то другого он мог быть настолько грубым и бесчувственным, насколько ему хотелось, но Джон всегда был исключением.

Встав перед креслом, Джон смотрит на него с таким напряжённым выражением желания на лице, что Шерлок не может поверить, что раньше не замечал возможности своего влечения.

Джон протягивает руку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по подбородку Шерлока, вокруг уха и по волосам, и ему приходится подавить дрожь, которая, кажется, появляется из ниоткуда. Он представлял себе это много раз − как находит нужные слова в нужное время, а Джон отвечает тем же. Он всегда считал это своего рода нарушением их дружбы, но теперь видит, что Джон тоже рассматривал такую возможность. Тот без колебаний знает, чего хочет, и Шерлок мягко опускается на своё место, когда Джон кладёт руку ему на грудь.

Тот медленно и неторопливо встаёт на колени, и его взгляд опускается туда, где Шерлок уже яростно твердеет, просто от желания на лице Джона. Его пальцы расстёгивают молнию на брюках Шерлока уверенно и умело, в то время как сердце Шерлока колотится так сильно, что он думает, что это должно быть видно через рубашку. И когда рука Джона достаёт его и смыкается вокруг него, Шерлок думает, что может потерять связь с сознанием на несколько мгновений, потому что Джон смотрит на него с еле заметной, самодовольной улыбкой на лице, когда берёт его в рот.

Шерлок запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок, потому что, кажется, не может скоординировать свои мускулы достаточно, чтобы остановить свою голову от этого. Это имеет дополнительное преимущество, что он не может видеть рот Джона вокруг себя, или того, как его глаза закрываются, когда тот сосредотачивается на удовольствии Шерлока, потому что, несомненно, достигнет кульминации в течение нескольких секунд. Ох, но он может чувствовать, и это само по себе совершенно ошеломляет. Он реагирует на обожание Джона, и это намного больше, чем он себе представлял. Язык Джона ловок, он везде, и ритм его посасывания отдаётся эхом по каждому нерву в его теле и... И...

Это не продлится очень долго, и он не может найти в себе силы позаботиться об этом.

Так что он вполне может посмотреть вниз... Прямо в обожающие глаза Джона и...

...

Ох...

Боже....

Джон хмыкает вокруг него, когда он кончает в ожидающий этого рот, и когда толчки всё ещё так восхитительно проходят через него.

Слышится равномерное шуршание ткани и отчётливый, знакомый звук кожи о кожу отчаявшегося человека. Несмотря на очевидное отсутствие скелета у Шерлока в данный момент, он не может упустить эту возможность. На самом деле, это больше похоже на провал, чем на прыжок, но Джон всё равно выглядит благодарным, пойманным в ловушку под весом Шерлока и с рукой Шерлока, отбрасывающей его собственную и заменяющей её холодными, неуклюжими пальцами, которые быстро изучают его вес и обхват. Часть его хочет насладиться этим, найти время, чтобы узнать, как доставить удовольствие Джону, но «удовольствие» и то, как Джон шепчет его имя, слишком совершенны, и у него есть только время, чтобы погладить его три раза от основания до кончика, прежде чем Джон стонет и дрожит, испытывая самый удовлетворительный оргазм.

А потом они просто шумно дышат, задыхаясь, и Шерлок задаётся вопросом, не будет ли грубо отпустить член Джона сейчас, потому что пол ощущается чрезвычайно неудобным, так что следующая часть может быть смущающей...

Только Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх и хихикает, ласково и открыто. 

− Ты _никогда_ меня не слушаешь! И подумать только, раньше это меня раздражало. − Он всё ещё раскрасневшийся и расслабленный на вид, хотя Шерлок совершенно очевидно только что вытер свою липкую руку о рубашку Джона, потому что, ну, как бы весело это ни было, это было грязно.

Шерлок ловит себя на том, что улыбается в ответ. 

− Я слушаю, если ты говоришь об интересных вещах, − мягко возражает он.

Джон поднимает бровь и наклоняет голову в их нынешнем положении. 

− Это достаточно интересно для тебя?

Хмыкнув, Шерлок устраивается поудобнее, находя место, где он может разделить тепло Джона и всё ещё видеть его лицо. На самом деле довольно приятно просто быть здесь, наблюдая, как ранние сумерки вползают в комнату и безумные волшебные огни мерцают неестественными цветами, чтобы разогнать темноту ещё на некоторое время.

Джон делает глубокий вдох, задерживает дыхание и говорит: 

− В этой книге есть и другие коктейли, ты же знаешь. Так что, может быть, когда мы вернёмся от Молли, мы сможем посмотреть?

Лицо Джона стало немного напряжённым, чуть более напряжённым.

Ох! Сомневается. Разве это сомнение? Джон чего-то хочет и не знает, хочет ли...

Ох!

_Ох!_

Ну, Шерлок может прояснить этот вопрос прямо сейчас. 

− А есть такой, который называется «Навсегда»?

Джон молчит слишком долго, прежде чем его руки обнимают Шерлока и притягивают его ещё ближе.

− Не знаю, но если такого нет, то я случайно знаю гениального, красивого химика. Он что-нибудь придумает.

И Джон прав.

Шерлок уже думает об этом.


End file.
